


Brat

by ClasslessTulip



Series: Random Arcana Smut [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, M/M, Tiberius Principia, bratty bottom, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip
Summary: Tiberius returns to Vesuvia after his night with Lucio and Nadia, and said Count is determined to reacquaint himself with his...guest.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Series: Random Arcana Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109037
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of sequel to Time Out

Lucio laid in his sumptuous bed, arms and legs akimbo. He was frowning up at his ceiling, thinking. It was the height of summer, and it was hotter than usual. The cooling charms and wards had broken during the night, causing the whole Palace to break out into a sweat. At some point, he had stripped himself completely, doing everything possible to cool off. Failing to fall back asleep, he was forced to think.

Near on a month ago, Nadia and he had had a _wonderful_ tumble with the visiting Citadelian, Tiberius. He has since gone back to the main stronghold of the Citadel, Writ of Patronage clenched in a fist. Along with it were the proposals and agreements penned between the three, signatures and all. Regardless of the outcome, Tiberius was due back within the next week. If all goes according to plan, the next steps were the selection of a Hall site and building, and then the recruitment of members. 

All in all, good. 

Yay. 

Celebrations.

Two thumbs up.

_Lucio just wants to get dicked down by Tiberius._ Don’t get him wrong, he simply _adores_ his lovely Noddy, but he just wants to get bitch slapped and forced to call Ty ‘Daddy'. 

He shivered, remembering large hands on his backside, and a _thick_ ass sat on his back. He frowned harder, before sitting up on his elbows and looking down at the erection he now sported. “Really? Do we have to do this now?” All he got in response to his criticism was the slow drop of a bead of cum from his head to his belly. Snorting in derision, he flopped back. Shifting slightly, he tried to get back to sleep. He tossed his head, snuffling. If he could just get comfortable, he’ll be able to drop back to sleep quickly…

Grunting in frustration, he twisted to his side, shoving his arm under the nest of pillows at the head of his bed. Letting out a loud _‘a-ha!’,_ he pulled back his fist. Curled in his fingers was a bottle with a cork stopper. Pulling it out with his teeth, he slogged a dram of oil over his hard cock. Setting it aside, he moaned deeply as he fisted himself harshly. He squeezed his base hard before coming back up, thumbing the piercings at his tip. Giving his wet head a slight twist, his fist slammed back down.

Each wet pass up and down made a slight sucking sound, with his hips twitching. He planted the flats of his feet firmly into his mattress, knees canting upwards. The cool, metallic fingertips of his prosthetic dug into the meat of his thigh, pinching, and the pinpricks of pain pulled a growl from his chest. At random his back arched, barring a soft neck and vulnerable belly. The memory of hard, strong thighs holding him in place, rolling him back and forth onto Noddy’s strapon made him shiver. He would _kill_ to get Ty to sit on him and curl those legs around his neck and fucking **_squeeze_ **his head between muscled thighs…

Lucio’s mouth watered, just imagining what that fat cock would taste like as it was shoved down his throat. His hips started popping, thrusting up into a clenched fist. He let out a drawn-out grunt at the thought of his face getting fucked to oblivion, a fist in his hair as he was held in place just to get covered in hot spunk.

He came with a shout, fist flying. As each rope of thick cum hit his stomach and chest he twitched. He continued lazily pumping himself long after he finished, dancing the line between pain and pleasure. Eventually, he stopped, a panting mess.

Cleaning himself up, he made a mental note to get an accurate date for Tiberius’s return. He’s got a dick to ride.

***

Nadia raised a brow, standing in the doorway of Lucio’s private bath. He was submerged up to just below his shoulders, wine bottle clutched in his hands and dangling over a scrolled edge. He had a few candles lit, rose petals scattered in and around the tub. All and all, it would be a _very nice_ sight.

But Nadia has been married to him for a few years now. This isn't set up for her. It’s all for him.

“Self-care, husband mine? Or are you and the Consul finally back together?”

Taking a swing of wine, Lucio let out a belch. “Neither, Noddy my love! Tiberius will be back in port within the next hour! His ship had turned the Horn midday! I plan on welcoming him with the most precious gift I can!”

“Let me guess? Yourself.”

“Noddy, the light of my life and bringer of joy,” he ignored the hearty snort his comment caused, “you are correct! What better way to greet our guests but with one of the most bountiful feasts Vesuvia has to offer!”

“You just want him to tie you up again.”

Lucio grinned, pushing wet hair back. “It’s a hardship, I’ll admit, but one I would take on gladly to show how high in our esteem we hold our dignified guest!”

_“Pffft._ Right. A hardship. Just let me know when you're done. I may as well offer my services in… _’preparing’_ you for your carnal cavorting.”

Lucio shot straight up, water sloshing over the tubs curved sides as he dropped his wine bottle. Shifting to the end closest to Noddy, his eyes gleamed as his fingers curled over the rim, prosthetic fingers tapping lightly. “Would you really, my love? I _must_ **_say,_ ** this day is getting better and better.”

_“Tch._ Hurry up and finish pampering yourself, princess. If you're not on your bed, ass up in 10 minutes-” she was cut off as he scrambled, fairly lunging for his shampoo. She strode out, the sounds of his splashing her exit cue. Selecting a chair, she sat, looking out the window. Mercedes and Melchior trotted in from the garden, perking up upon seeing her. Ambling over, they set their long heads in her lap, tails wagging as they begged for scritches.

At the eight-minute mark, a slick Lucio skidded from tile to carpet. With a leap, he belly-flopped onto his bed. As the heavy frame creaked, he crawled up to the head. Shuffling a few pillows under his chest, he pushed back his hair.

Nadia took a few moments to admire her husband's physique. Broad shoulders led to a tapered waist that connected to muscular legs. Add in his bubble butt and fair coloring, and he could easily be mistaken for an Atreian sculpture come to life. Considering his penchant to wax everything except for some tasteful framing around his pubis, there wasn't much to distract from the view.

Walking around the end of the bed, she delivered a hard slap to golden cheeks, feeling the burn of satisfaction as he rumbled. Stopping at his 'toy chest’, she took a few moments to look around before making her selection. Once happy, she kneeled upon the plush mattress, walking up a few steps to sit on hard calves. Set down beside her was a bottle of peppermint-mix oil and a teardrop-shaped metal anal plug. Set into the handle were a few small sparkling gems, with the metal having a high polish.

Lucio, of course, would have nothing but the prettiest, sparkliest butt plug one could have. Nothing but the best for his tenacious tush.

She took her time removing her jewelry, making sure Lucio could hear as each ring was dropped to soft sheets. After, she gently flexed her hands, quiet pops emerging from a few overworked digits. While not paying _rapt_ attention to the resident Baron of Bondage, there was no way for her to ignore his annoyed sighs. She picked back up the oil bottle, rubbing it between her palms to warm it up.

_“Noddy…”_ Before Lucio could become even more petulant, a slim and slick digit was dragged down his cleft before being inserted. He shifted forward, shoulders bunching. A cool yet warm tingle started, the peppermint oil doing its job. After a few moments of gentle thrusting, another finger was added, pulling a deep sigh of satisfaction from his chest. Soon, the thrusting transitioned into scissoring.

It would be a lie if Nadia said this wasn't her favorite way to have Lucio. Nude, spread before her, and speared onto her somehow. Fingers or strapon, it didn't matter; if it was attached to her and he was sitting pretty on it, she was happy. She shifted her position, going to lounge on her side with her free arm curling over and down twitching shoulders. It made her stretching easier, the unused fingers clinging to oiled cheeks as they thrust and spread. Pulling out her working hand, she dropped a few more drops of oil directly onto a pink entrance before delving back in. In one smooth movement, her fingers sunk back in completely. After a few wiggles, she crooked her fingers just so…

_“Oh ~Nadia~...!”_

...and there it is. Lucio went a deep red, from forehead to chest. His head dropped, shoulders going weak. As his arms slipped out to the sides, he bussed a flushed cheek into a plump pillow. After a few moments of deep breathing, he gave a surprised shout as Nadia pressed hard onto his sweet spot, unmoving. Twisting, she started to palpate it, fingers dancing. Lucio's fingers twisted and grasped, pulling taught silk sheets. A few wet-sounding tears of silk could be heard, metallic fingers digging into fine fabric. Breath hitching between hearty moans, one thigh spread and pulled up, giving Nadia more room to work. He gave a deep groan as she roughly worked a third finger in, thrusting vigorously.

The bed had started creaking, quietly. Lucio had pulled his arms back up and around the pillows, breathing hard. Each brush against his prostate made him growl. He gave an ecstatic shout as Nadia sat up, slapping his ass hard before pressing down firmly on the small of his back. The force caused his cock piercings to catch on the sheets below him, tugging them. His breath hitched between loud, rumbling growls, and his legs flexed as he tried to grind either down or back. He started as the hand on his back twisted into his hair as it shoved his face down into the mattress and the fingers within him curled down hard. He fairly shrieked into the overstuffed material as his palms flattened beside his ribs, arms rippling in an aborted attempt to push up. He popped his hips up as he ground down, riding a hard and sudden release, one that led to toes curling and legs writhing.

After several long moments, he eventually melted into the mattress. The fingers in his hair slowly withdrew, allowing him to turn his face and gasp for sweet, precious air. He moaned as the digits inside were pulled out with a wet sound, before groaning loudly as cool metal took their place. He could hear his _precious_ Noddy walk away, before returning several minutes later. A graceful hand settled on his hip before pushing him. He rolled with the motion before feeling her re-enter the bed. A warm and wet flannel quickly followed, cleaning away his copious release from thighs, groin, and lower stomach. He flinched when his sac was cupped, the cool material gently cleaning. A lightly perfumed hand cupped his jaw as a sweet kiss was placed on panting lips, a tongue dipping in briefly. He whined slightly as she pulled back fully. Opening eyes he didn't remember closing, he watched her return to his bathroom. Shortly after, she made her way over to his closet.

Opening the door to what was essentially a full-sized clothing room, Nadia took a look around. The room had multiple sections, with entire _walls_ dedicated to coats, trousers, shoes, and accessories. Making a decision, she went over to a section of thin, pull-out drawers. Deciding on one that was fifth from the top, it revealed a selection of carefully folded silken stockings. Choosing a set in royal blue (admittedly to be contrary, but she also thought it was one color that he should wear more), she checked their length before moving over to trousers. 

The section for trousers was enormous, containing all different types and fabrics. Lucio being the dandy he is, had everything sorted by style, fabric, and color. Deciding to go for a creamy gold slim-cut cotton with gold thread pinstripes, she chose a royal blue coat as well. It was one that closed on the side with a single button, one made to have an adornment affixed to it. For his signature cape, she was torn between a very fluffy warm ivory one or a mottled one, made from the fur of a Drakarian Sunbeam bear. Deciding on the latter, she went with a pair of knee-boots with a slightly higher, thinner heel.

Returning to the bed, she slowly smoothed silk stockings over pedicured feet, shapely calves, and snapped the ribbed top over his knees. Tugging an ankle, Lucio eventually scooted down the bed. Helping trousers over long legs, he shoved himself into a standing position. He shimmied as he tucked himself away, being careful when closing his fly. He shrugged his coat over his shoulders, paying extra attention to his prosthetic. While occupied with that, Nadia had closed the coat, sliding the biggest, gaudiest gold foiled sun accessory she could find over the button.

“Well, well, well, well, _well!_ Look at these boots. Just what exactly are we trying to do to Tiberius, Noddy my love?”

“Ass is ‘here’. Insert ‘Tab A’ into ‘Slot B’”. Having walked behind him to smooth out any wrinkles as he got booted, she delivered a hard slap and grab to a firm cheek, digging in her nails lightly. Getting the hitched breath she was looking for, she smoothed out the imprints she made.

Returning to Lucio's front, she secured the cloak before giving a satisfied nod. “If he doesn't bend you over the nearest horizontal surface in an instant, then I did something wrong.” Giving a final once-over and running her hands up toned thighs, she shoved him towards the door with another smack to his butt.

He struts out the doors, ignoring her chuckle as he ran a hand over an abused buttock. Turning, he started his hunt for leg shaking, stomach tightening, screaming sex.

***

After getting briefly turned around, he was soon at Tiberius's door. Rapping hard upon the wood, he waited a moment. He _knows_ Tiberius is in there. He knocked again, hearing a muffled _‘piss off!’_ in return. Annoyed, he shoved the door open, swinging it shut behind him.

“Really? Is that how you respond to-, _oh_ **_MY!”_ ** He stopped abruptly, seeing Ty's state of dress. A lecherous grin spread across his lips.

Tiberius must have just gotten done bathing. The doors separating the small Living Room from his bedroom were cracked open. He was still toweling his hair, clad only in a thin pair of short, _tiny,_ briefs. They clung _lovingly_ to every dip and curve, hugging waspy hips and a fucking **delicious, meaty** ass. The silky material was a deep, intense red, going well with his warm skin tone.

Lucio was torn between screaming on cock or just fucking **_pounding_ **that ass. It was perfectly slappable, round, and firm. If he had seen it last time Tiberius was here, their last encounter would have gone _much_ differently.

If Ty isn't a switch, Lucio will just hang himself. It's a crime that that ass isn't constantly covered in spunk!

“Oi! Fuckface!” A loud snapping of fingers pulled Lucio up short. He shot a glare to the taller male. “My face is up here.”

Lucio sniffed disdainfully, “I'll pretend I didn't hear you **insult** my person, but just this once!” Smirking like the Prince of Perversion he was, he purred “especially if we can get… _’reacquainted’._ Despite my best efforts, I've been feeling lonely.”

Wrapping his towel around his shoulders, Ty snorted in derision. “You still have a working hand, don't you?” Turning to go back to the bathroom, the towel fell down. Ty bent over to retrieve it, treating Lucio to the sight of those tight, muscled cheeks moving and just **eating** the material of his smalls. Straightening back up, Ty's underwear had ridden up high, leaving thick and full cheeks framed by a thin band of fabric.

Overcome with the intense desire to bounce that bubble, Lucio quick-stepped up to Ty. Getting very close and personal, he molded his hands to the other's hips, standing as high as he could on his toes to nose an earlobe.

Before he could open his mouth and spew the utter filth churning in his mind, Ty lashed out. Twisting and hooking his arm, he soon had Lucio snuggled under his shoulder. The blond's feet kicked and his arms windmilled as he tried to wiggle out of the Warlord's grasp.

“Why you creatine! Unhan-”

“Listen bitch; I'm tired, I'm hungry, and my date tonight ended up getting canceled because a lab blew up. If you want to get nutted, you're going to let me do whatever I want to you,” he gave a hard shake, “got it?”

“...what are you going to do to me?” Lucio could feel a hard ball of lust and excitement settle low in his belly. From the way the other had growled, he was going to be used like a bitch. Already, he could feet a patch of wetness on the front of his trousers, his excitement running rampant.

“Whatever the fuck I want.”

***

Bedroom door slamming open, Ty tossed the Thane of Thirst onto his bed. Shutting the door firmly behind him, he could hear Lucio shuffle about on silken sheets. Turning, he could see the Count on hands and knees crawling to the bed's foot, licking his lips as he grinned fit to burst. As Lucio kneeled, he settled his palms back on Ty's hips, fingers playing with a silk waistband.

“So, my little snack cake, what can I do...to you?” A hand fisting Lucio's hair, tugging it down to a half-hard groin was his answer. Before he could mouth off further, Ty pulled down his waistband, tucking it under his sac before shoving himself into a hot and wet mouth.

Without prompting, Lucio put himself to good use. Curling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks, he started bobbing up and down. On each pass, his nose got closer and closer to wiry black curls, and he moaned as the shaft he swallowed stretched his throat. He'd long ago lost his gag reflex, but right now Tiberius has a real chance to bring it back. Pushing himself to gulp the whole thing, he forced the last few inches into his mouth, smashing his nose against Ty's groin. Breathing hard through his nose, frosty blue eyes peered up.

“Shit, babe, ya ain't half bad.”

Lucio pulled off the cock in his mouth with a loud _*slurp!*,_ wiping the spittle on his chin away with the back of his hand. “Not bad? _Not_ **_bad,”_ ** he exclaimed. “I'll have you know, I- _*ghurk!*”_

“Yeah, I've decided you're better when you've got a mouthful. Not nearly as annoying.” Using the hand fisting blond locks, Ty started moving Lucio's head up and down his shaft. “At least you're pretty…” Not as pretty as that hot doc, but the Count will do for now.

Deciding some retribution is in order, Lucio started sucking with great enthusiasm. He'll get Tiberius to spunk, and as the man recovers from having his soul sucked out of him, Lucio will rip those little panties off of that _dynamite_ ass and show the whelp a thing or two.

“Fuck! So,” Ty panted, “that's how it's gonna be?” Weaving the fingers of both hands through golden strands, he started facefucking Lucio in earnest. The old man's going to find out the hard way that Principian refractory periods are off the charts.

Lucio wanted to moan like a bitch, but couldn't, unable to do more than breathe the shortest breath possible through his nose. His cock was hard and wet in his trousers, and he _knows_ that he was already staining the fine material. He wanted _so_ ** _badly_ **to rub himself, he was so hard that it hurt. He likes a bit of pain with his pleasure, he actually likes a lot of it, but now he just wanted to spread a set of cheeks and pound home.

Thrusting into a wet and swollen mouth a few more times, Ty pulled himself out and shoved Lucio up and back. As the man sprawled backward onto the bed, Ty got onto the plush mattress. Sliding up the bed, he wrenched the blue coat open before kneeling, knees on either side of heaving ribs. Fisting his wet cock, he stroked it a few times before moaning loudly, cum spurting.

Thick ropes of spunk rained over the Count's face, neck, and chest, mouth open and tongue out to catch the salty emission. He let out a trailing, broken groan, and jerked as each hot shot hit his skin.

With a final sigh, Ty squeezed his shaft one last time, watching as a thick bead of cum pearled at his tip. With a dip, he sat his cock against pink, plush lips, purring in satisfaction as the mouth they led to puckered up and sucked. Using his cum-covered hand, he gathered and shoved the jizz cooling on Lucio's face into that same mouth. The _look_ he was getting from a pair of frankly beautiful eyes was nothing short of smoldering.

“Well, is that all you've got?” Lucio smirked like the cat that got the cream, before letting out a sharp cry as Ty slapped him. His hips bucked up, the pain inflicted on him shooting straight to his groin. Another slap was delivered, this time to his other cheek as Ty's free hand reached behind to roughly cup and squeezed his covered cock. The hand that had been slapping him (and GODS did he know how to do it just right!) then wrapped around his throat, tightening slowly as the rubbing on his cock got harder and harder.

The harsh treatment of his person was causing Lucio to bounce on the bed. His breaths went from sharp and full of moans and praises, to wheezy gasping. His face was cherry red and his eyes peered up in a squint, lost as he drowned in sensation.

With a final squeeze to the cock in his grasp, Ty released the other's neck. He watched in satisfaction as Lucio's eyes flew open and he arched, jaw dropped in a silent scream that turned into a shriek of pleasure. He rubbed his palm up and down the pulsing dick in his grasp, delighting in how quickly the Count mussed his trousers with his cum.

Leaving a shaking Lucio to calm, Ty got up and slipped off his underwear. He was already half-hard as he walked over to one of his travel bags, digging into a side pocket. As he rummaged about, he could hear rustling coming from the direction of the bed. Finally finding what he wanted, he turned, seeing Lucio trying to clean himself up of the cum drying on his skin.

“I **hate** to say it, but compared to last time, your technique is seriously **_lacking.”_ ** Lucio was disappointed. All that time preparing and **this** is what he gets? Heavy petting and a few cum shots?

“You seem to be under the impression that I'm done.” Gripping the coil of red silk in his grasp, he snapped the material between balled fists, not missing the little jump Lucio produced.

He _was_ supposed to use this on his little Jules, but, ah well. He'll buy something nicer for later.

Stalking back to the bed, he tossed the silk cord onto the bed's foot, gripping strong booted ankles before pulling said boots off. The dirtied trousers soon followed.

“What!? Why are you- _hup!”_ As Ty wrest off the trousers, Lucio's legs were shoved up high into the air. As the last of the pant legs were pulled over his feet, he tried to help, just to feel Ty stop.

“Oho? What do we have here…” pressing his thumb against winking jewels, Ty pressed the plug deeper. He was **not** expecting something like this. “You dirty little slut. Look at this! You're so eager to bounce on this dick that you prettied yourself up…” gripping the base, he gently pulled on it, not missing the gasp or twitch Lucio gave. He pulled and pushed it a few times, never pulling it enough to start withdrawing it, but _just_ enough that Lucio could feel the sweet burn of a stretch.

“Are you,” Lucio licked his lips, panting. “Are you going to do more than tease? Or will you put your dick where your mouth is- _SHIT!”_ A large palm captured his wrists, silk cord quickly being wrapped around them in a cord spreader bar. As the Count bitched, Ty brought the long end of the cord over and around an opening in the headboard before capturing a blue silk-stocking clad ankle. Securing it, he quickly anchored it to the headboard before doing the same to the other. Satisfied with his work, Ty leaned back.

The feared Count of Vesuvia, Lord Lucio, was now trussed up like a pig about to be roasted on a spit. Hands bound and pulled up to the headboard, his ankles were similarly captured. They were pulled up and back, knees bent, leaving his legs spread wide and showing off a sparkly ass set between hard, muscled thighs. Add in his open coat still clinging to his torso and the blue stockings on his legs and he was fit enough to ** _eat._ **

Too bad for the Count, but Ty requires dinner and a date before he'll eat ass.

_It is a nice ass, though._ Nice cheeks and great legs. It's certainly what caught his attention with that doctor…

“Well? Get on with it, peasant!”

Ty glared at his trussed up ‘date’. “Ya know, I can just leave you like this. Just up and away.”

Lucio gasped. “You **wouldn't** _dare!_ I will have you- _ohhhhhhh!”_ His head fell back as Ty returned to teasing him, tugging the bejeweled end of his plug.

“Yeah, that's what I thought. Bitch.” He took his time playing with the other. Getting nice and close, he took a firm hold of the plug and slowly pulled. He hummed as the flared end stretched a pink ring before emerging, a quiet and wet-sounding _*pop!*_ making itself heard. Before the toy could be fully withdrawn, he pushed it back in.

_This is fun!_

Every pass in or out of a stretched hole caused Lucio to squirm and twitch. He _loves_ getting breached, the feel of something large and hard pushing into him satisfying a deep and primal need.

Now if only the asshole torturing him would just fuck him already!

It seems that Ty was in agreement, because the man pulled out the butt plug completely, setting it to the side before taking himself in hand. Getting up high on his knees, Ty lined himself up. “Additional lube or nah?”

“I SWEAR to Altina the Huntress if you don't-”

“Nah it is, then.” And with that, Ty sunk into a puckered hole with a moan.

Lucio's own moan joined in. His toes curled and his legs shook as a sharp burn radiated out from the base of his spine. A hissed _‘yes!’_ whistled out from between his clenched teeth as a hot, thick dick buried itself deep into his guts. A dick that wasted no time in pumping in and out, **hard.** The bed started bouncing and creaking with how hard Ty was pounding into him, and he wanted so badly to get creamed, to get filled to the brim, and then plugged and sent on his way.

...wait, he has a meeting this afternoon!? Will he have enough time to get clean before then? Or will he be forced to walk, and sit, and...and…

He's going to have to go to the meeting with Ty's cum plugged up inside him. Valerius will be there. Valerius will have to _smell_ the scent of sex that will cling to Lucio's hair and clothes, and have to listen as each shift in his chair makes him hum in pleasure, and watch as he has to take more careful, measured steps-

“Fuck, harder! C'mon, Tibbles, I know you- * _HINGK!*”_ He choked as Ty ** _slammed_ **inside before stilling.

“Don't. Call. Me. **Tibbles,”** he growled, glaring down at the little blond bitch bouncing on his cock.

“...okay. I'll make a note of that. No ‘Tibbles’. Got it. Can we get on with it?”

With one final glare, Ty returned to his thrusting. Wedging his hands into the backs of Lucio's knees, he pushed them back into the mattress next to the Count's head, causing the blond to be curled upon himself. Shifting his knees, Ty rearranged himself before grinding, knowing from how Lucio's breath hitched before letting out a broken moan that Ty was rubbing his fat head against the other's prostate.

Lucio's eyes rolled as his spot was merciless rubbed and tugged. His hips and thighs burned, and if Ty pressed his knees back any more, he's certain to pop something in his back. Gritting his teeth, he moaned, "fuck yeah. Harder, Daddy." He nearly whimpered as Ty came to a complete stop.

"... aren't you, like, six years older than me?"

_"Daddy_ is a state of mind," Lucio barked out, frustrated. _He wants to get nutted in, thank you very much!_ "And right now, you're **quickly** losing that status- _oooooh yeahhhhhh…"_

Tiberius snickered as he picked back up his earlier brutal pace, smirking as Lucio melted into the bed. "Just, wanted, to be, sure," he breathed out between thrusts. He gave a low, satisfied groan as Lucio shrieked at a particularly hard thrust, his ass going tight like a vice around Ty's cock.

Stricken with a sudden thought, Tiberius grinned sadistically. Grabbing one of the lengths of rope attached to the headboard, he jerked, relishing in the wet snap of ripping silk and the high little _'oh!'_ Lucio uttered. Grunting, he pulled the rest of the ropes loose before flipping Lucio over with a squawk before ramming back home.

Growling as his toes curled, for the second time today, Lucio was pinned face-first against the bed. Quickly moving hands sneaked a pillow under his hips before his arms were wrenched behind his back, his wrists clenched by one large, strong hand. The other fisted his hair before shoving him into the bedding as Ty started to **pound** into him. _Noddy fucks him good, but she can't manhandle him as Ty can…_

Grinning like the very Devil himself, Ty worked towards his end. It's been _weeks_ since he'd last had a nice orgasm, and he suspects the reason behind his naughty little bits lab accident is the one currently taking his dick. And getting called 'daddy' gave him an idea-

_"Oh, fuCK!"_ Clenching his jaw, Ty's hips stuttered as he squirted his spunk into a willing ass. Grinding deep, he grunted in satisfaction as Lucio squealed like a stuck pig as his prostate was harshly jabbed, milking Ty's cock for all it's worth.

Pulling out, Ty smirked in satisfaction and he squeezed out the last of his cum. The hand shoving Lucio's face into the sheets released the fine, flaxen strands before delivering a hard, loud smack to a pink buttcheek, gripping it before spreading them and letting him see the utterly ** _wrecked_ **hole dripping cum down a soft perenium.

Licking his lips, Ty reached for the discarded buttplug, his fingers dancing around the sheets before gripping cool metal. He chuckled as Lucio gave a disgruntled grunt as cool metal dragged up behind his balls, chasing the thick stream of pearly cum leaking from his broken-in ass before getting stoppered like a wine bottle with a cork.

Lucio panted into the sheets as he felt Ty pull out, his breath hitching as his plug was reinserted. He could feel a weight leave the bed as he pushed himself into his hands and knees, watching over his shoulder as Ty padded over to the door leading to his wash closet.

He...was being left alone? _Unfulfilled!?_ **_Bereft!?_** "Tiberius! Just, what do you think you're doing!?" _If he even THINKS he can get out of-_ Lucio sputtered as his trousers were tossed into his face.

"Bratty boys should watch their mouths," Ty snarked back as he ran a washcloth up and down his front, ignoring Lucio's affronted sputtering. "You have a meeting in 10 minutes." Finished cleaning up, he stalked over, plucking the trousers out of a metallic hand before shoving Lucio back onto the bed. Shoving the material onto and up muscled legs, Ty then pulled the grumbling man to his feet with a jerk, slapping his ass right over where the plug was and barking out a laugh as Lucio stumbled forward on jellified legs. Minutes later, the Count was booted before being pushed out the door, a warning of _'don't play with yourself'_ echoing the slam of a bedroom door.

Cock heavy and tight in his trousers and disheveled worst than a harlot working a double night, Lucio blinked. Taking a step forward, he hissed as his rear burned, biting his bottom lip as heat raced up his spine. Staggering, he slowly made his way down the hall, Ty's last words a promise rattling about in his head.

***

Listening as Councilman Rothbanger prattled on and on about shrimp...prices?...supply?...shrimp _something,_ Consul Valerius curled his lip behind his wineglass as he sipped the rare vintage, letting the slightly tannic taste distract him, however momentarily, from the utter SIGHT that sat at the head of the table.

Lucio has shown up to the meeting in various states over the years, and it's not uncommon for said meeting to start late due to the man accosting one of the maids in a random broom cupboard, but this, Valerius can honestly say, was a **first.**

_He didn't even_ ** _try_** _to make himself presentable!_ The stink of sweat and sex clung to the man like a second skin, with suspicious stains and wrinkles littering his clothing. Lips were red and bitten looking, and his hair (something that Lucio was incredibly **vain** of) looked like fingers had run through it repeatedly. Not only that, but the man couldn't even be bothered to properly button up his jacket!

_And was that drying_ **_cum_ ** _on his chest!?_

Ever since he came in, everybody had been side-eyeing the blond, with a few Councilmembers bringing out perfumed kerchiefs. Valerius' own eyebrows had raised as he caught sight of Lucio's groin as he sat gingerly, knowing the man was hard from his public spectacle. Said eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline when he caught a tiny moan before the blond changed his posture, _knowing_ from his squirm that Lucio, at the very least, must be sitting on a sex toy of some sort, having done the same to the man over the years.

The meeting dragged on and on, each Councilmember trying to outdo the last in how long they could drone on about nothing. The only pauses came when one Councilmember stopped and another started, or when Lucio gave a whorish little moan when he moved.

It came to a head when the Count gave a particularly, **enthusiastic,** moan, biting the knuckles of his flesh hand as he gasped. In minutes the meeting was declared over with it set to pick back up next week before everyone booked it out the door.

Seeing only the two of them left, Valerius stood. Before he could make it over, Lucio shoved himself into standing with a lurch, face red as he leaned on shaking arms. Staggering, he trotted out the door, leaving Valerius behind.

Lucio was walking faster than his stagger would suggest because it took Valerius nearly 15 minutes to find the man. On a hunch, the Consul had traveled to the Palace wing that houses visiting dignitaries, knowing that the Count and Countess had started a "thing" with Citadelian Tiberius.

He was proven right when he turned a corner and could hear a muffled cry. Licking up the pace, he stopped short of the door to Tiberius' rooms, seeing it cracked open just slightly. Leaning close, he peered inside.

Lucio was bent over the back of a couch, Ty pulling his arms back and using them to yank the blond onto his cock. On the little table next to the couch arm was a very familiar buttplug, the metal shining and gleaming from whatever it was covered in. From their position, they were both facing in the direction of the door, with Lucio's coat and cape in a pile on the couch cushions, leaving Valerius unable to see their joining but from the way Lucio was crying out, he just **knew** Tiberius had to be girthy.

_"Oh, fucking shit…!"_

Valerius gulped as he saw Tiberius release the arms in his grasp and reach under Lucio, the rapid jerking of his arm belying his action. Bending over, he buried pearly teeth into a muscled shoulder, worrying the skin like a dog on a bone as Lucio bucked and gave a hoarse shout as he gripped the couchback in shaking hands. The sounds of skin slapping skin and something sloppy and wet getting thrust into got louder as Lucio tried his best to thrust back on the dick buried inside him, and he grunted as one of his cheeks was slapped hard.

_"SHIT!"_ Slamming in one last time, Tiberius bucked and ground into Lucio, his hand flying along the pierced shaft in his grasp as the other reached up and gripped Lucio's pale throat in a chokehold. Seconds later Lucio shuddered, his body writhing as he bucked back on Ty's cock as far back as he could go, Valerius knowing intimately just how much he likes getting bred long and deep.

Ty collapsed onto Lucio's back, both men shuddering and gasping. As he released the other's neck, Ty brought his cum-covered hand up to his mouth, a long tongue coming up to lap at the salty treat, like a cat that got the cream.

Valerius doesn't know how much time passed, but at some point, Lucio grunted in discomfort. Taking the clue for what it is, Ty stood up. Reaching for the metal plug, he dismounted the disheveled blond, and Valerius could see Lucio shudder and twitch as the cool metal was pressed inside. He murmured something, causing Ty to snicker before stepping away with a slap to a well-fucked ass. He would be lying if Valerius said he didn't relish the jerk and eye-roll Lucio gave at the action, or the way the blond threw himself bonelessly over the couch to lay indolently upon his discarded clothes.

_Or at how_ ** _lovely_** _his legs looked encased in royal blue silk socks._

"Why...why do I still feel unfulfilled," Lucio whined as he accepted a bottle of beer from Ty. "This is the third, **_THIRD,"_ ** he held up three fingers from his metal hand, "orgasm you've given me today, but I still want more. What did you slip me?"

Tiberius snorted. "I ain't slipped you a damn thing."

Valerius agrees with Lucio. If he's correct, the man had been fucked prior to his meeting, and then twice more afterward, back to back. While not old, to have two orgasms in as little as ten minutes suggests a little chemical help.

"I'm from Incubus stock. Do the math."

Valerius could **feel** Lucio blink from here. "Are you suggesting, my studly sexpot," both Ty and the hidden Valerius snorted at the pet name, "that your juicy jiz, your candied cum, your scrumptious sperm-"

" -seriously? Did you _seriously_ just say that?"

" -is some sort of aphrodisiac!?" Valerius agrees with Lucio, it's too ridiculous to be true. Not much is known of the monstrous birdmen outside of Umbrian territory, but to suggest-

"We'll need to do some more tests. Until I've been filled to bursting with bountiful bunches of baby batter-" here Tiberius choked on his sip of beer, "-then you have no leg to stand on."

Setting his beer aside with a forcefully _*clink*,_ Ty came around the couch, causing Valerius' eyes to widen as he saw just how **hung** the man was. _No wonder Lucio had waxed poetic about Tiberius!_

Not noticing until it was too late, Valerius choked on air as a large, dark eye met his in the door gap. With a smirk, Tiberius firmly shut the door, and seconds later he heard a squeak and a loud _"HURK!"_ as, he presumes, Tiberius went about proving his claims.

With color high on his cheeks, Valerius backed away, twisting on the ball of his foot before powerwalking away. Heat gathered in his gut as a lusty shout sounded behind him.

He'll have to try and arrange a meeting between himself and Tiberius. It wouldn't do for the County to be left ignorant of Umbrian physiology.


End file.
